


Like cold coffee in the morning

by larrysprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Louis, Fluff, M/M, Shy Louis, Younger Louis, charmer harry, eleanor and louis friendship, love at first sight kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysprincess/pseuds/larrysprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a broken college student.<br/>Harry just happens to start working in the same coffee shop as his best friend eleanor.<br/>So sure they cross paths one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like cold coffee in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever and m writing this at 3 am so please just tell me if i suck straight out ;)  
> (by the way english is not my mother language so pleease be kind with me)  
> Twitter: @paulawithharry

_Monday 6am_

Louis was woken up rudely by a shrill, undefinable sound, coming from somewhere underneath the pile of - stuff ? next to his very comfy bed. At first he was trying to get it to stop from pure will power, and without actually moving his drowsy form. But after at least 2 minuts of practically hearing a cat calling their end out to the world, even a Louis Tomlinson could'nt bear it anymore, so he just kinda rolled to the left.

The boy landed in the pile with a soft thudding sound, and - oh ! Silence. So thats all it took ? , he thought angry and was just about to drag his tired body back in bed - where it belonged in such an ungodly hour seriously - when the next persistant noise hit his oh so innocent ears.

This time Louis recognised his phone and damned whoever the caller might be right in satans warming arms.

"Who?" , he grumbled annoyed with life right now.

"Oh morning hon! I figured you would have sleeped trough your alarm, so I thought I'd be an angel today, wake the sleeping beauty and save their day." , Louis could literally see the evil smile on her pretty face through the phone.

"Eleanor my love. How would you expect anyone to sleep through this hell of an alarm ? I was just preparing to get my fine ass back in bed. Thank you very much" 

"Stop right there than! You have class at 9 o'clock  so get that pretty butt of yours into some pants and off you go into a beautiful day." , the 21 years old groand.

"are you fucking kidding me?! 9 am and you wake me at 6 am ? What's wrong with you." , he could very clearky hear perrie shouting something about quitting the phone call immediately in the background. El seemed to just ignore her and kept on chatting happiely. Seriously where did she get the energy from? 

"Oh. About that, I need you to please come by the coffee shop befor you go to class and bring me my essay. I left it in the printer and I have class right after work so you'd be my hero honey."

"Well stupid you than!" , Louis sassed because he feld like it ok ?

"boo pleeaase i need you in this." , she begged in a honey coated voice.

"free tea?"

"with milk and cream no sugar the way you like it. Luv yu." , and with that the line went dead.

Absolutely without any enthusiasm the student startes the hard process of leaving the comfort of his flat to face the world and find an essay.

Well atleast I got free tea out of it he thought, could be worse.

 

•• •• ••

 

With clattering teeth and at least two frozen toes, Louis arrived at the small coffee shop. He could smell the delecious scent of cinnemon and vanilla through the glass door.

When he stepped inside, his small curvy frame - wrapped in multible layers of clothes - was embraced by warmth and the oddly comforting buzzing sound of the normal morning rush wanting their coffee or tea. Mostly students or rarely a few serious looking business people.

The small boy sqeezed through the mass infront of the counter, mumbeling a few quiet sorrys to either bored or sleepy looking faces and finally made it into the small cooking and preparing area where all the magic happened - haha.

He did his best to find his best friends tall figure in the mess of bodys, but being small definetly did not help in reaching that goal.

In the whole progress he didn't notice someone else entering the small place through the back door, wich was the reason that he wasn't prepared at all when this tall someone tried to move next to him and collided not so softly into the strangers hard - and defined not the louis noticed - chest.

Tall strangers sweater smelled great like cupcakes and a musky manly scent, and the smaller boy was having a hard time not buring his beanie clad head into it and never leave again. Ever.

Only after he heared a deep throaty coughing from cupcake boy, he came back to all of his senses and stumbled backward.

He could feel his face heating up, and it didn't help the situation at all when his eyes met the boys face.

he had slightly wind ruffled chocolate brown soft looking curls, wich where tousled into a quiff. Plump cherry red lips stretching over blending white teeth into a kind smile, exposing - oh gezz - adorable dimples pressed into his cheeks. A nose and cheekbones carved by the gods themself, and moos green eyes so deep that louis was having serious trouble breathing, framed by dark lashes.

"woops" , the dimpled cupcake laughed in a deep rumbly voice that send chilles up louis back.

"'M Harry, and who are you tiny?",he literally felt like he was about to faint. 

And where the hell was El when she  was needed?


End file.
